Destiny
Destiny is the third opening of the anime series Phi Brain: Kami no Puzzle. It is sung by neko. Characters in the order of appearance *Kaito Daimon *Nonoha Itou *Rook Banjou Crossfield *Baron Kaido *Jin Makata *Raetsel *Lovushka *Enigma *Ana Gram *Cubic Galois *Souji Jikukawa *Gammon Sakanoue *Freecell *Melancholy *Mizerka *Doubt *Pinochle *Elena Himekawa *Herbert Müller Lyrics TV Version Romaji There’s no escape ’cause I’m now believing my fate So there’s no runaway I know the future is coming… It’s our destiny For this time the role you played is mine. In this world, you’re hero to me. Taught my fate not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea. For this time the role you played is mine. In this world, you’re hero to me. Taught my fate not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea. Ano hi egaita kyō ni kimi to futari Yakusoku sareta sekai yume no naka ni Tsumannai kibō ni afure ta kao ni Boku wa itsu shika kokoro o yurushiteta There’s no escape coming for ya Shinjiteru kara ima o miushinawanai de it’s our destiny Tatoe sekai no subete ga teki ni nattatte Kimi to issho nara, no time for regret For this time the role you played is mine. In this world, you’re hero to me. Taught my fate not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea. English There’s no escape ’cause I’m now believing my fate so there’s no runaway I know the future is coming… It’s our destiny For this time the role you played is mine. In this world, you’re hero to me. Taught my fate not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea. For this time the role you played is mine. In this world, you’re hero to me. Taught my fate not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea. We're both here on this day that we envisioned on that day The world that we promised, inside of a day With boring hope that overflowed in my mind When was it, that I had forgiven myself There’s no escape. Coming for ya It’s because I believe, don’t lose sight of the moment, it’s out destiny Even if the whole world becomes our enemy When I’m with you there’s, no time for regret For this time the role you played is mine. In this world, you’re hero to me. Taught my fate not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea. Kanji There’s no escape ’cause I’m now believing my fate So there’s no runaway I know the future is coming… It’s our destiny For this time the role you played is mine. In this world, you’re hero to me. Taught my fate not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea. For this time the role you played is mine. In this world, you’re hero to me. Taught my fate not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea. あの日描いた今日に君と二人 約束された世界　夢の中に つまんない希望にあふれた顔に 僕はいつしか心を許してた There’s no escape. Coming for ya 信じてるから今を見失わないで it’s our destiny たとえ世界の全てが敵になったって 君と一緒なら no time for regret For this time the role you played is mine. In this world, you’re hero to me. Taught my fate not to run away. You saved my soul from deep inside the sea. Video Category:Music Category:Media